


樱花会等你的

by Lansures



Category: SJ - Fandom, 翔润
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lansures/pseuds/Lansures





	樱花会等你的

“睡觉咯。”樱井关上床头灯翻身睡去。

“ね、翔くん”松本的声音从身后传来，“如果说有一天我离开你了，你会怎么办？”

“原来你已经厌倦我了吗？”

“别闹！我是说…假如…我有一天离开翔くん了，翔くん会怎么办？”

“那我会再把你追回来呀。”

“那…如果我去了一个很远很远的地方了呢？”

“那我就到那个很远很远的地方把你追回来。”

“那如果我去了一个你追不上来的地方呢？”樱井觉得奇怪，翻身搂住松本的细腰拉进怀里，用低沉的嗓音在缺乏安全感的松本耳边细细安抚，“那我就祈求上帝，把我也带去那个地方。”

“我不想翔くん来…”

“え、为什么？”

“因为那时候我一定在赌气不想见翔くん…fufufu”说着松本偷笑了起来。

“え——好伤心啊…まっちゃん，翔くん现在很伤心哦。”樱井头埋在松本后颈，手不安分地在腰间骚弄，惹得怕痒的松本一阵乱扭。闹够了，樱井抱着气喘吁吁的松本问到：“话说回来，刚才那些问题到底是什么啊？”

“没什么，我在推上看来的，测试男友的。”

“那…まっちゃん对我的回答还满意吗？”

“まぁ…合格了。”

“有什么奖励吗！”樱井像孩子一样讨要奖励。

“那就…一个晚安吻。”松本翻过身吻上了樱井。那是一个不带情欲的吻，双唇轻轻柔柔地贴上对方，细细汲取对方的味道。不知过了多久，松本松开了樱井，往樱井怀里缩了缩：“快睡吧，否则明天起床你脸又肿了。”“

嗯。晚安，まっちゃん。”

“晚安，翔くん。”在黑暗中松本偷偷抹去了眼角的泪伴着樱井身上的气味睡熟了。

尽管事后松本一再强调那只是个测试男友的无聊推文罢了，樱井仍旧不放心，松本那晚太反常了。樱井一个人想不通，就打电话寻求二宫的帮助。

“nino，润最近有什么不对劲的地方吗？”

“没有啊，怎么了？又吵架了？”

“不是…就是有一天晚上他一直在问我，如果他要离开我，我该怎么办。”

“哦，那他可能是想和你分手了。”

“はぁ？你这是在骗我吧？”

“当然是在骗你啊笨蛋！你也不看看J他看你的时候和勾了魂一样。不过，我会注意起来的。”

“nino，谢谢你。”

“别谢的太早，要是我查出来是因为你欺负他我饶不了你。”

“不会的不会的，我宠他还来不及呢。”

“最好是这样。”

接下来的日子里，樱井察觉不到任何松本反常之处。二宫也询问了松本的好友，得到的也是“松本没最近挺正常”的回答。于是，樱井渐渐放下了警惕。

直到有一天，樱井怎么叫松本起床他都没反应。原本以为松本又想赖床，然而当樱井用冰凉的手贴上松本的脸颊时，樱井却懵了。换做是平时，此刻松本一定会把头藏进被子里缩成一团，嚷嚷着起床以后一定要把樱井打一顿，如今松本却一动也不动。樱井慌了神又很快镇定下来，颤抖着手摸出了手机拨通了急救电话。“まっちゃん...”樱井跌坐在松本身边紧握他的双手抵在额前小声祈祷：“可千万别有事啊。”

经过全力的抢救，松本恢复了意识虚弱的躺在病床上养神。医生把樱井单独叫出病房，“为了病人的生命安全考虑，希望患者能尽快接受化疗。”“化疗？”“您没听患者提起吗？”从医生口中得知松本病情的樱井将在原地。

“如果有一天我离开了翔くん，翔くん会怎么办？”

如今樱井终于明白了松本这句话的含义。

对医生道谢后，樱井板着脸走进了病房。

“翔くん你回来啦。”松本挤出一个笑容。

“为什么不把你生病的事情告诉我！为什么不接受治疗！”樱井尽力平复心情却怎么也掩饰不了话语中的愤怒。

“因为化疗以后头发全掉光太难看了，翔くん会不喜欢我了。”

“开什么玩笑！”樱井一拳打在墙壁上，钻心的疼痛也麻痹不了愤怒。即使樱井知道松本需要好好静养，可他却怎么也冷静不下来。

“反正也治不好。最后这段时间里，我不想待在冷冰冰的病房里，我想待在家，每天为翔くん做饭，晚上抱着翔くん睡觉。”

“可…”

“J！”闯进病房的二宫打断了樱井。二宫在接到樱井的电话后就火速带着相叶和大野赶来医院，途中又突然得知松本患癌，一进病房后哭着跪在松本的病床边：“你为什么要瞒着我们啊！”“因为...”松本笑了笑抬手替二宫抹泪，“因为我说了你们会哭啊。”其他三人闻言后才后知后觉地发现眼前一片模糊。  
后来松本还是接受了治疗，医生也表示如果病人能积极配合治疗仍有康复的可能。

“可不能再任性了哟。”

“嗯！”松本冲樱井甜甜地笑着。

在松本接受治疗后，樱井请了长假，二宫时不时带着游戏机来到病房说是监工，又催着他的竹马每天都带一些营养又好吃的菜，而大野则是带着画板教躺在床上无所事事的松本画画。大家都在努力地把病房变得温馨起来。化疗太痛苦了。看着松本好看的浓眉紧皱，重重的呼吸紧咬着牙关不肯发出一点声音的样子，樱井十分揪心。哪怕只有一点，樱井想，如果可以的话，愿松本的痛苦由自己来承担。樱井舍不得松本被病痛折磨，他应该笑着，应该用甜甜的声音叫自己“翔くん”，任性地拉着自己陪他坐摩天轮，兴奋地指着窗外的风景“翔くん快看！”，继而嘲笑因为恐高而僵硬的自己。樱井深深地叹了口气。

松本似乎猜得出樱井在想什么，舒展眉头对他浅浅一笑，“这比吃翔くん做的菜轻松多了哟。”“都这时候了还开玩笑。”樱井苦笑着握紧了松本的手。

再后来，松本的头发落光了，樱井曾一度担心爱美的松本会不会因此抑郁。而松本不以为意地安慰他说：“就当是换个发型吧。”可樱井知道的，松本常常对着镜子发着呆。两天后，樱井为松本买了顶紫色的绒线帽。“怕你冷。”樱井说。松本看着这顶帽子噗嗤笑了出来：“这就是你买的帽子？真丑。和我在一起这么久了品味也不见得有长进。”松本虽是一脸嫌弃，还是从柜子里拿出了镜子，戴上帽子摆弄了会像个小朋友一样问樱井：“好看吗？”

傲娇。樱井心里一阵偷笑。

“好看，まっちゃん戴什么帽子都好看。”

“哼，敷衍。”松本白了樱井一眼，又重新对着镜子摆弄了起来。  
在医院的日子太无聊了，松本嚷嚷着好几次要出去玩，樱井哄不住，就去问了医生。医生在看完松本近期的数据后点了点头准许松本出院玩一天。

“太好了！！！翔くん你快回家把我的衣服拿来，整天穿病号服太丑了。”松本像是明天要春游的孩子般兴奋地高举双手。

松本还是那个爱打扮的松本。

到了外出的那天，松本穿着时尚的大衣顶着滑稽的紫色绒线帽引起了颇高的回头率。

为什么要戴这顶帽子？

怕冷。松本是这样解释的。

如樱井想的一样，松本吵吵着要去游乐园，甜甜地唤他“翔くん”，拖着他坐了旋转木马，引起了不少女生的尖叫，最后拉着他的手任性地坐上了摩天轮。

“ね、翔くん。”松本歪着头枕在有些僵硬的樱井肩上，“和翔くん在一起的时候真开心。”

“我也是，和まっちゃん在一起的时候最开心了。”樱井抬起与松本十指相扣的手，在松本手背上轻轻一吻。

“哼，又敷衍我。”突然松本挺直上身向外张望了会，又突然转头面向自己。

“怎么了？”樱井还没有来得及问出口，就被松本的唇堵上了。片刻过后，松本松开了樱井，用亮晶晶的双眼望着他，“听说在摩天轮最高处接吻的情侣这辈子都不会分开。”

“推上看来的？”

“嗯，推上看来了。”二人咯咯咯地笑了起来。  
樱井原以为一天就这么相安无事地结束了，松本却在回医院的路上昏了过去。

等松本再睁开眼时已经躺在了送往手术室的担架上。

“まっちゃん你醒了吗！”身边的樱井焦心又欣喜地看着他。

“翔くん，我想看樱花。”松本有些虚弱地开口。

“好！等病好我带你去看！”樱井的声音有些颤抖。

“可是，等我病好了，樱花说不定都谢了啊。”

“樱花会等你的！樱花会一直等着你的！”

“那真是太好了。”松本再次昏迷前说的最后一句话。

 

 

两个月后，太阳晒得房间暖洋洋的，樱井揉揉惺忪的眼睛起了床，伸着懒腰打开窗户时，瞥见楼下的樱花树已经盛开。一阵风袭来将樱花卷进了屋内，樱井弯腰捡起粉嫩的花瓣，转过身看着卧室喃喃自语：“樱花开了啊。”

 

 


End file.
